Magic Tree House 49 - Robin Hood
by The Maudiewanna50 Author
Summary: Who is Robin Hood? Jack and Annie are about to start a new adventure in Magic Tree House #49 (Robin Hood)
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

Prolouge

One summer day in Frog Cheek, Pennsyvania, a mysterious tree house appeared in the woods. Eight-year-old Jack and his seven-year-old sister, Annie, climbed into the tree house. it was filled with books. Jack and Annie soon discovered that the tree house was magic. It could take them to the places in the books. All they have to do was to point to a picture and wish to go there. Jack and Annie are done with Merlin Missions. and now its time for the Old Missions. Jack and Annie are about to start a whole new adventure... in Robin Hood.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Wizard

Chapter 1

"The Wizard"

One Day, Jack and Annie where playing in the forest. all of a sudden... a mysterious tree house appear in the woods.

"Hey. are tree house is back!" said Jack.

"Stop looking at the fipping tree house. let's go." said Annie when she was looking at the tree house

Jack and Annie got in the tree house. it was filled with books.

"What the hell is this?" said Annie

"Annie. are you okay?" said Jack

"Jack. get your fipping hands off me." said Annie

Annie found a book about Robin Hood.

Jack said "I wish we could go there"

Annie pointed at a Robin Hood book.

The Magic Tree House was going faster and faster until it stop.

Jack opened his eyes. it was a long time ago. before zombies come to attack the world. Jack and Annie step out of the tree house and in a room with a pot of gold.


	3. Chapter 2 - To the Castle

Chapter 2

"To the Castle"

Jack and Annie landed in a pot of gold... and then they saw a map

"There's a map. let's read" said Jack

it saids

**Robin Hood** (spelled **Robyn Hode** in older manuscripts) is a heroic outlaw in English folklore, a highly skilled archer and swordsman. Although not part of his original character, since the beginning of the 19th century he has become known for "robbing from the rich and giving to the poor", assisted by a group of fellow outlaws known as his "Merry Men". Traditionally, Robin Hood and his men are depicted wearing Lincoln green clothes. The origin of the legend is claimed by some to have stemmed from actual outlaws, or from ballads or tales of outlaws.

Robin Hood became a popular folk figure in the medieval period continuing through to modern literature, films and television. In the earliest sources, Robin Hood is a yeoman, but he was often later portrayed as an aristocrat wrongfully dispossessed of his lands and made into an outlaw by an unscrupulous sheriff.

"oh... so that is Robin Hood?" said Annie while looking at the map.

"Yep..."

2 Hours Later- Jack and Annie got out of the room with a pot of gold and they saw something weird in the sky.

"What the fuck is that?" said Jack

"holy shit! it's the nuke bomb! quick... run for your fucking lifes!"

There was a nuke bomb coming. and the guards where going to destroy the nuke bomb.

"shit. the guards! go Annie!" said Jack while looking at Annie.

"But Jack you will be..."

"I said go! you prick!"

The Guards took Jack...

Annie was hiding from the guards.


	4. Chapter 3 - Captured

Chapter 3

"Captured"

Jack woke up the next morning and he was in jail becausein Magic Tree House #5 - Night of The Ninja. they saw a mouse named Peanut and he and in Number 8 of Magic Tree House book. Midnight on The Moon. Jack and Annie found 4 M Things for Morgan le Fay. and then Peanut was gone...

The Guard: "Well... Jack. now you are in jail. it is time to look at Billie Joe Armstrong.

Jack: "you motherfucker! no. i want to see Annie now!"

The Guard: "no. you will not. now shut the hell up and look at Billie Joe Armstrong"

Jack: "oh man..."

9:21 AM

Annie was hiding from the guards until somebody came to help her.

Annie: "Who the fuck are you?"

Robin Hood: "My Name is Robin Hood. and i'm here to save your Eight-year-old Jack"

Annie: "wow! so you are Robin Hood. cool!"

11:12 AM

Jack was watching something on tv.

until the guards took him out of jail.

Jack: "get your fucking hands! off me you prick! and let me go before the nuke bomb will go off... help me Annie!"

Morgan le Fay will help Jack get out of jail in the next chapter of The Magic Tree House Series.

Chapter 4: Robin Hood 11.30.12

Chapter 5: King for a Day 12.01.12

Chapter 6: The Dummies 12.06.12

Chapter 7: Crash and Boom! 12.10.12

Chapter 8: Walking Out... 12.18.12

Chapter 9: Annie is Dead 12.21.12

Chapter 10: I Will Come Back for You 12.21.12


	5. Chapter 4 - Robin Hood

Chapter 4

"Robin Hood"

When we lift off on Chapter 3 - "Captured"

Annie was hiding from the guards until somebody came to help her.

Annie: "Who the fuck are you?"

Robin Hood: "My Name is Robin Hood. and i'm here to save your Eight-year-old Jack"

Annie: "wow! so you are Robin Hood. cool!"

Jack was takened by the guards. once again... and then an earthquake was spotted at 9:05 PM.

7:01 AM

Annie and Robin Hood where going to Save Jack. and then an earthquake rubbled.

Robin Hood: "What the heck is that?"

Annie: "The heck? an earthquake! come on. let's go!"

The Earthquake was shaking and the guards are dead. and Jack is alive but he got out. so now he will find Annie...

11:32 AM

Robin Hood was searching for Jack. so as Annie

Annie: "Where the heck is Jack?"

Robin Hood: "i'm not sure. but I found the castle."

You will find out in the next chapter in Robin Hood... and Magic Tree House #50 - The Spy Mission

will be out in January 2013.


	6. Chapter 5 - To Save Jack

Chapter 5

"To Save Jack"

The Guards where killed by an earthquake. and Jack lefted the castle to find Annie.

Annie: "Damn... I wonder where the hell is Jack? I think he is dead."

Robin Hood: "I think he is still alive."

Annie: "Wow. how do you know that?"

Robin Hood: "Because I saw you and Jack running for a nuke bomb and the guards took Jack to Jail and then there was a earthquake and then the guards where killed and Jack lefted the jail."

Annie: "Oh my god..."

2 Minutes Later. Jack was walking in the forest and they saw Annie and Robin Hood.

Annie: "Jack!"

Jack: "Annie!"

Annie: "It's good to see you again."

Jack: "you too. hey Robin Hood!"

Robin Hood: "Hey Jack. How are..."

At that moment... Robin Hood was killed by Anonymous.

Jack: "oh my fucking god it's anonymous!"

Annie: "What the prick do you want?"

Anonymous: "Ha Ha Ha... I'm Going to kill you friends just like The Guards and Robin Hood"

Stay Tuned for more Chapters of the Magic Tree House Series...

Chapter Six: "The End of The Guards" at 7:21 PM

Chapter Seven: "Mystery" at 7:59 PM

Chapter Eight: "At World Times" - 12.02.12

Chapter Nine: "Annie is Gone" - 12.02.12

Chapter Ten: "I will Come Back for You" - 12.07.12

maudiewanna50 productions

2012-2013


	7. Chapter 6 - The End of The Guards

Chapter 6

"The End of The Guards"

After Robin Hood said hi to Jack. at exact moment... Robin Hood was killed by Anonymous.

Annie: "Holy shit. Robin Hood!"

Anonymous: "Ha Ha Ha. and now i'm going to kill you just like The Guards and Robin Hood"

Jack: "run for your fucking lifes!"

as they running. Morgan was watching Jack and Annie...

Jack: "Quick. into the magic tree house!"

Annie: "Jack... Look!"

Jack and Annie are looking at Moragan le Fay... and he was running

Jack: "Moragan?"

Moragan: "Run. Anonymous is coming! get into the motherfucking tree house!"

Jack: "Let's Go Annie!"

Annie: "No! you have to go!"

Jack: "But Annie... You will..."

Annie: "i said go you faggot!"

Jack and Moragan got into the magic tree house. and what will happen to Annie? Find Out in the next chapter of this book!


	8. Chapter 7 - Annie is Gone

Chapter 7

"Annie is Gone"

Jack and Morgan got into the magic tree house and they are watching Annie...

Anonymous: "Well, Well, Well... It's Time to die Annie"

Annie: "No! you will not"

Jack and Morgan got out and the magic tree house got faster and faster until it stop...

Morgan: "Holy fuck. we did it Jack! we are back!"

Jack: "No Annie! oh my god she is gone..."

Morgan: "Jack. Annie is dead. Anonymous killed her so bad"

Jack: "yeah. but Annie is gone. I will Come Back for You..."

Thank You for watching Magic Tree House #49 - Robin Hood. and this is the sequel to Robin Hood. Magic Tree House #50 - The Spy Mission. and this time Jack and Morgan are on a mission to kill Anonymous[3]

I will make stories like SpongeBob, Fairly OddParents and more! Magic Tree House #50 - The Spy Mission will come out on New Year's Day and that is on Jaunuary 1, 2013


	9. Chapter 8 - Preview of The Spy Mission

Here's a Preview of the next book...

Prolouge

One summer day in Frog Cheek, Pennsyvania, a mysterious tree house appeared in the woods. Eight-year-old Jack and Morgan climbed into the tree house. it was filled with books. Jack and Morgan soon discovered that the tree house was magic. It could take them to the places in the books. All they have to do was to point to a picture and wish to go there. in the last book of Magic Tree House. They where on a mission to save Robin Hood. but Annie. is dead... Jack and now Morgan are about to start a whole new adventure... in Robin Hood - Part 2 (The Spy Mission).


End file.
